In storage devices, sense amplifiers are included to sense current flowing through bit lines in order to determine characterizations of memory cells, such as the data values of the data that memory cells are storing or whether the memory cells have been sufficiently programmed. Such sense amplifiers are generally implemented as low-scale components in the storage device, meaning that they make determinations based on relatively small amounts of current or small amounts of voltage, and thus are generally rather sensitive components. As an example, a deviation on the order of nanoamps could be the difference in whether a sense amplifier determines an associated memory cell is storing a logic 1 value or a logic 0 value. Consequently, slight fluctuations in currents or voltages generated in the sense amplifier can lead to the sense amplifier identifying a wrong characterization of the memory cell.
In actual implementation, non-idealities may encountered that can negatively affect the performance of a sense amplifier. For example, environmental noise on the bit line may cause fluctuations in the bit line current that, in turn, can cause the sense amplifier to identify incorrect characterization of the memory cell. Additionally, circuit components that have two input terminals, such amplifiers, are prone to providing outputs with an amount of error because of their input offset voltages. At the same time, it is desirable for sense amplifiers to determine a characterization of an associated memory cell as fast as possible. Thus, ways to configure a sense amplifier that allows for fast operation while minimizing the effects of non-idealities may be desirable.